


you can stay with me forever or you could stay with me for now

by breastlumps



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: CEO Harry, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, First Kiss, Homelessness, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Slow Build, briefly though - Freeform, i debated so hard with myself whether to keep the ending the way it was, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breastlumps/pseuds/breastlumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/Lights and snow cover the building, bright and welcoming, it’s pretty and extravagant. Louis’ seen all the lights and shadows in New York but Harry’s house is almost as brilliant as the city. A snow covered garden, bushes and shrubs, frozen at the tips. And it’s even more shocking to him when they finally enter the house. It’s all very ballroom-esque, tall ceiling and too big windows, decorations and gold rimmed picture frames. Everything Louis’ seen in old princess films.</p><p>“Never been in a house like this,” Louis says, looking at everything trying to soak up all the details. His fingers brush over the smooth granite of a near by coffee table. “It’s very beautiful, Harry.”</p><p>Harry shakes his head. He wants to say it’s nothing but then he remembers that it’s probably everything and more to a homeless boy. The words almost slipping out of his mouth before he swallows them down and it’s only in that moment he realizes that he’s picked up a stranger and brought him into a good place./</p><p>au in which harry is the out and proud Apple CEO and louis is homeless. they fall in love in 17 days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can stay with me forever or you could stay with me for now

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic exchange i've participated in i'm excited and i hope this is good! my three elements were homeless, protective/jealous/clingy, and opening gifts. and at first i almost shit bc like wtf am i supposed to do?? and the jealousy isn't very prominent just a smidgen of it anyway i hope you enjoy and happy holidays!

 

“That idea is awful and it’s late.” He checks his watch just to make sure that he’s right and yeah, it’s late.

 

“It’s not a bad idea! Can you just imagine-” he raises his hands in the air as if to make a billboard. “ _Liam Payne and Harry Styles mingle their genius minds to create the iPhone 8 Mega Plus_!”

 

It sounds awful in Harry’s mind, so he doesn’t really understand Liam’s brain works. They’ve gotten comfortable and taken off their suit jackets and started discussing how close Christmas is and how many new products they have to imagine in their heads for the upcoming year. They’re pitching terrible ideas for new accessories for the New Year going from holographic phones to transparent laptops to mind reading glasses and it’s too much thinking for it being almost eleven o’clock.

 

“People don’t want big, Liam. They want it easy, we can’t overwhelm them with too much at the same time. Do you realize you said ‘mega’ and ‘plus’ in the same sentence?” Harry smiles briefly before he rises to his feet and begins collecting his belongings. “Sorry, I’ve got to get home to the wife and kids.”

 

“You’re single, and you’re gay.” Liam stops talking about his idea, knowing Harry’s a tough shell to crack. They’ve been in this kind of discussion before, Liam always ends up losing because sometimes it’s just easier to give up.

 

The taller man snorts, “That’s true.”

 

Both men finish packing their suitcases, dressed in black topcoats, and have a silent ride down the elevator, bidding each other farewell before heading their separate ways.

 

The wind blows the snow up around Harry’s face making him yank up the coats collar, his eyes are squinted trying to block out the frozen water. He continues to walk down the cement, his head pointed down. Bright lights and rushing people fill the empty space beside him. There has always been someone beside him at this time of the year but this year is different, he’s more successful and has less time to conversate and make a relationship with someone. People these days aren’t worth Harry’s time. Always wanting something, faking their way through life, ending up no where. The air is bitter and chilled, he can feel his cheeks growing pink and his nose start to freeze. The sound of metal scraping metal fills his ears over all the murmuring and that is definitely not the usual jingle bells.

 

“Spare change, Sir?” Comes a delicate voice from against the wall of a brick building. He turns to look at the voice. Sitting there is a small man, probably a boy, holding an rusting soup can looking up at Harry as if he’s Jesus himself. His coat too thin for weather like this, no hat, no gloves. This boy is proper homeless. And it’ not until he let’s out another “Sir?” before Harry realizes he’s staring at him.

 

“No, absolutely not. Come on, mate,” Harry says and shakes his head. Harry reaches for the other man’s hand, lifting him up and he starts making his way to his awaiting car.

 

This is not how Harry imagined having someone by his side this winter; A young man, only about 5’ 7”, wearing clothes that are too tight and don’t block enough of the season from his skin. That thought hits Harry hard and he slows to a stop just outside of his car to shrug off his jacket and wrap it around the shorter boy.

 

He looks up to Harry, his eyes trusting, already. He gets into the car after Harry opens the door, heat surges on to him, his face feeling it first, all burning sun and nice greetings. The car is nice and cozy, there’s a man up front with his hands on the wheel, he glances back towards the boy and his eyes widen.

 

“Mr. Styles, do you know this man?”

 

Harry shakes the snow out of his hair, “No, but I plan on getting to know him.” He smiles at the stranger sitting next to him. “Warm enough?”

 

He teeths at his bottom lip and nods, shaking still, hands wrapping tighter around the coat. The car begins to move and the outside world starts to blur.

 

“I’m Harry.” He holds out his hand, careful not to startle the younger one.

 

“Louis.” His hand dwarfs Harry’s when they touch, freezing fingers contrasting warming skin and adding to the shock of the situation. He’s in a strangers car and he trusts them oddly enough.

 

“You’re in no harm, Louis, I can promise you that.” That makes Louis feel a little bit better than before, just being dragged away from his permanent spot against the wall.

 

“Thank you, Harry,” he murmurs before turning away to look out the foggy glass, cuddling up with the jacket and resting his head on the window.

 

*

“Louis.” It’s a hushed whisper, careful, he can tell. He cracks his eyes open and for a moment he’s scared he got sold into an underground sex dungeon but that thought comes to an end when he realizes the car is parked and the friendly stranger is by his side. “It’s all good, Louis. We’re here.”

 

Louis’ brows furrow. “Where?”

 

Harry grins like that’s some kind of ridiculous question. “My house, of course. Come on.” When they get out of the car, it drives off slowly back down the snow covered pavement.

 

He looks up towards Harry’s house and he’s awfully surprised when he knows he shouldn’t be, Harry seems like a big shot and his house is no different.

 

It’s huge to say the least. Lights and snow cover the building, bright and welcoming, it’s pretty and extravagant. Louis’ seen all the lights and shadows in New York but Harry’s house is almost as brilliant as the city. A snow covered garden, bushes and shrubs, frozen at the tips. And it’s even more shocking to him when they finally enter the house. It’s all very ballroom-esque, tall ceiling and too big windows, decorations and gold rimmed picture frames. Everything Louis’ seen in old princess films.

 

“Never been in a house like this,” Louis says, looking at everything trying to soak up all the details. His fingers brush over the smooth granite of a near by coffee table. “It’s very beautiful, Harry.”

 

Harry shakes his head. He wants to say it’s nothing but then he remembers that it’s probably everything and more to a homeless boy. The words almost slipping out of his mouth before he swallows them down and it’s only in that moment he realizes that he’s picked up a stranger and brought him into a good place.

 

“Do you want something to eat? Drink? Anything?” He doesn't bother saying thank you, he feels as if that would be rude. The boy in front of him makes a noise and looks back at him.

 

“Please. That’d be great.” Harry nods and tips off his shoes, Louis doing the same but with his sneakers, brown with mud and slush and Harry doesn’t understand how someone could live like that.

 

It’s not just Louis that lives like this and that’s the sad thing. He follows Harry into the wide kitchen, glass cabinets and stainless steel. The room surprisingly not as festive as the outside of the house, a glass snowman bowl sits in the middle of the counter.

 

Harry opens one of the doors to the refrigerator. “We’ve got some leftover brown rice, black bean, and kale burritos. Sound good?”

 

Louis’ mouth waters at that and he’s not even sure what all of that is, but he nods nonetheless making Harry smile and get out a small box containing the food and has two oranges in the other hand. He moves smoothly through the kitchen grabbing two pale yellow plates with blue decorations around the edges then placing the burritos on them carefully, Louis watching in silent amazement.

 

“Water good?”

 

Louis swallows and nods again. “Can I eat now?”

 

Harry frowns and sets down a glass in front of him. “You don’t have to ask, Louis. Go ahead.”

 

Louis wants to apologize over and over because he’s not used to having a person taking care of him, feeding him or even being in a house. He eats though, and he eats it all fairly quickly, asks for another one and eats that one in the same amount of time, downs his water and eats both of their oranges.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

Harry clears his throat, “It’s alright, I understand.”

 

He doesn’t understand, that’s the thing. He’s always had a home to live in and meal to eat, never had to worry about the next meal or a bed to sleep in. He turns back to Louis after he cleans up their mess.

 

Louis sitting on the stool, swaying softly, idly staring at the counter top, twiddling his thumbs.

 

“Do you want to go get cleaned up while I do some work?” Harry questions, hoping he doesn’t sound rude. A dirty boy sitting in what’s supposed to be the cleanest part of the house makes Harry mentally cringe.

 

Louis nods though, muttering _please_ before the older man guides him up the stairs and to the bathroom, getting the water running and set to the prefered temperature, leaning more towards the hotter side.

 

“I’ll get you some new clothes, just put your old ones outside the door and I’ll be around to get them. Alright?” Harry asks, itching his head.

 

“I appreciate it very much, you have no idea. Thank you,” Louis says almost sadly. His throat tightens and he wants to hug Harry and kiss him and give him all the thanks in the world but he knows it’ll get old and may be annoying to the other lad. Harry leaves the room, nodding and shuts the door quietly, leaving Louis to himself.

 

He looks around the room, bigger than most bathrooms, he supposes. Small square tiles cover the floor and the whole room is white, except the steel faucets on the tub and the sink. He explores the place while the bath fills, going over to the mirror he’s disgusted by his appearance. His hair too shaggy, his cheeks dipping in from the lack of food, skin looking slightly dirty and he looks downright unhealthy. He opens the cabinets and drawers, just browsing the premises before he remembers the bathtub and goes to stop the water.

 

Taking off his clothes and submerging himself into the transparent liquid, he sighs. He washes and scrubs his skin, ridding himself of all the bad. It’s a new layer of skin and a new him, he thinks. The shitty life he had is gone and now he’s chilling in an ivory bathtub. He doesn’t want to think too far ahead and get his hopes up for Harry to keep him but he kinda does. After he’s done washing his hair and his body with expensive looking soap, he sits there for a moment. Fingers trailing over the water and left over bubbles.

 

A knock sounds at the door, he covers himself instinctively but says “Come in.”

 

Harry’s arm poke through, blindly setting white towels on the edge of the sink. “I’ve got you two towels and um-” his head shows, looking down at the pile of dirty clothes, “I’ll just take these.”

 

Louis’ face is flushed as he watches Harry bend down to get the clothes, dipping out of the room just as fast as he came in, which isn’t fast at all. In fact he leaves his eyes lingering on Louis just a tad longer than he probably should. Harry leaves and Louis lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

He gets out and dries himself slowly, taking his time to rub the water droplets off. The towel is wrapped tightly around his bare chest, he reaches for his clothes and remembers that Harry took them. And he notices that he forgot to leave some. He opens the door and starts to wander around, softly calling Harry’s name. He’s lost and that’s kind of embarrassing.

 

He goes around the corner, his knuckles grazing the wall as he moves along, and sees a door swung open only revealing half of what’s in the room. He walks towards it slowly, hand resting on the top of the towel, he sneaks through into the room.

 

Harry’s sitting on a leather chair speaking into a phone, “No, Niall...It was freezing out. I couldn’t just let him sit there!” Louis finds himself blushing red again.

 

“Um, Harry.” He makes Harry spin around muttering a goodbye and hang up the phone before he stands to see Louis. The white cotton of the towel hangs to cover the top of Louis’ thighs, and Harry’s feels bad for not noticing before but Louis looks so good, clean, fresh and basically naked.

 

He clears his throat, “What can I do for you?”

 

“Need clothes,” He giggles quietly and plays with the edge of the towel, looking down at his pigeon toed feet.

 

Harry nods and smacks his hands together gently, “Duh, sorry. Do you want to follow me to go get them?”

 

Louis nods and follows after Harry, through the winding halls and past all the paintings and into a vast room. And it’s not surprising when Louis sees that the walls are white but it’s a little shocking to see that the bed’s comforter is grey and dark red and the blinds that cover the ceiling to floor windows match them.

 

Harry walks over to two doors and swings them open revealing too many sweaters and suits with lights shining on them like god handstitched them himself. Harry disappears into the closet and Louis looks after him, clean fingers swiping along the smooth material of the suits. It feels classy in some way just being surrounded by the clothes.

 

The older man hands a lavender sweater and a pair of black undergarments to Louis, “Will this suffice?”

 

Louis takes it and nods his head, yes. The attire is soft in his hands and his towel is starting to droop, he snatches it back up and begins to head out of the hidden room, going back into the bathroom leaving Harry to himself and the abundance of clothes.

 

He changes and at least the sweater is longer than the towel and he doesn't have to wander around naked anymore. His hair is now dry, he runs his fingers through it, it's soft and not matted together. When he leaves the bathroom he doesn't expect Harry to be there, yet he is, with blankets draped over his arms.

 

"I was going to head to bed now in one of the spare rooms. You could sleep in my room tonight if you'd like," Harry offers.

 

"Um, yeah sure. If that's alright with you?"

 

Harry scoffs fondly, "Of course it's alright with me. Don't mind at all."

 

With that they head off their separate ways, bidding each other goodnight. Louis falling asleep in the comfort of Harry's bed, he can't help but think that Harry should be right beside him. Harry stays restless, staring at the ceiling, he can't help but think Louis needs to be sleeping beside him.

 

*

 

There's a smell drifting through the wide house when Louis wakes, it has him sitting up and going down the stairs to find the source. Harry looks good, hunched over the counter, chopping up something too good to be made this early.

 

"Mornin' Louis!" Harry says cheerily without looking back.

 

Louis itches his tummy before sitting down on the stool, "Morning."

 

"Lemon roll and kiwi today, sound good?"

 

Louis nods and realizes Harry can't see him, "I don’t know what that is, but sure."

 

“You’ll love it.” He sets down a plate with a yellow roll on it drizzled with white icing and a small bowl of fruit along with a skinny fork. “Dig in, babe.”

 

Harry sits across from him munching on the same thing, they chat quietly and Louis’ manner of eating has gotten cleaner and slowly.

 

“Why were you sitting out there yesterday?” Harry blurts while he’s cleaning their dishes.

 

“More like everyday for the past three and a half weeks, really.”

 

Harry frowns. “Why?”

 

“Well, my parents didn’t want an dependent eighteen year old, so they booted me out. I’ve been hopping around with jobs and friends and other family members but I couldn't stay in a stable place for too long. Don’t know why, just can’t keep a relationship for shit.”

 

“How old are you?”

 

“I’m only twenty one-”

 

“Twenty one?! Oh, Louis. Can I hug you?” Harry asks, coming over anyway. Louis nods and opens his arms and welcomes Harry in. They hug for a while and Harry’s nice and warm.

 

“Thank you.” Louis whispers when Harry pulls away a bit.

 

They look at each other, Harry’s hand at Louis’ waist, Louis’ arms loose around his neck. He’s staring and it’s making the younger boys cheek red and his own heart beat a little faster.

 

Harry licks his lips, “Um, yeah-no, thank you.”

 

Louis smiles, tapping Harry’s broad shoulders before he slides off the stool, brushing his thighs against Harry’s because of  their close proximity. Harry breathes in sharply but it’s quiet.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“God, it’s alright, it’s good,” Harry breathes out. He swallows hard.

 

“Okay.”

 

*

 

Christmas Eve and Louis is still at Harry’s home. He’s been welcomed and worshipped, he could have his own clothing store with everything Harry’s bought him. Of course there’s the backfire of being around someone famous, ‘ _Harry Styles Finds New Lover_ ’ and everything of the sorts.

 

They’re not dating though, never even kissed. Too many almost kisses, getting out of the shower, waking up with each other’s faces almost smashed together, going to sleep, all the late night conversations about their past and their futures. They’ve slept together of course, same bed, same time every night. Routine. They like it like that.

 

They’re going to Harry’s family tonight even though Harry resisted and complained the whole way there. His parents asking about Louis and Harry barely telling anything. He said he’s never liked them but they raised him and that’s that was needed until he was forcing them out of his life. He also warns him about his creepy cousin Jim or Jeff or something like that.

 

The road is slick with snow and black ice, the crunch of the tires going over the cubes of salt are nonexistent while the two men sing loudly along with the Christmas carols on the radio.

 

Louis ends up giggling into Harry’s shoulder while they walk the concrete leading up to Harry’s parents house. Small bags half full of presents for each member of his family. Harry said he didn’t want to spoil them too much because that’s what Louis’ for. To spoil and take care of. He still hasn't received his present for Christmas, he had to force Harry to stop because it’s the Christmas season.

 

Harry’s still humming the latest song while he greets his parents for the first time in a long time. Harry’s cousin, Jim, hastily shaking Louis’ hand and giving him eyes. Louis slinks back to be beside the man he came with. Muttering something along the lines of _yeah he is creepy_. Harry narrows his eyes the slightest bit to glare at Jim, the cousin raising his champagne glass at them with a smirk on his lips as he sips away.

 

“He’s a prick,” Harry says low in Louis’ ear and shucks off the smaller boys coat and hangs it next to his own. “That’s why I hate them. They're all like this.”

 

Anne laughs obnoxiously before she starts giggling, splashing her drink on to the counter in front her and some of the poinsettia designed napkins. Harry’s father cleans it up while his uncle and aunt laugh with everyone. Louis’ face twists in disgust as he watches them eat and talk, spitting crumbs like wild animals. His stomach lurches before he has to turn away.

 

“Lou, we can go if you want?” Harry offers.

 

Louis’ not sure if he wants to take Louis home because he knows he’s uncomfortable or because he doesn't want to be here himself. Louis understands why he hates them now. Louis shakes his head.

 

“Let’s go try to have some sort of fun then, yeah?” Harry says and takes Louis by his hand, something he does a lot now.

 

It’s become a normal thing for them, holding hands, cuddling, a lot of couple-y things. Louis’ too afraid to ask what they are because even though Harry sends out signs and messages Louis’ too young and too anxious to say something.

 

He plops them down on the couch, The Christmas Story on the television, and slings an arm over Louis’ shoulder, Louis snuggling closer.

 

They watch the Christmas classic until Anne says “Dinner’s ready!” and everyone crowds out into the kitchen. And then they eat until his nephew is chanting “present time!” with crumbs sticking to the corner of his mouth. And apparently no one can resist any boy with green eyes and curly hair.

 

The presents are distributed to everyone slowly but surely, family members reaching over to pass their gifts to each other. Harry gets Happy Holiday cards and Best Wishes from every section of the family. Louis’ the only one who didn't get him anything because what could have he gotten him when he already has everything? Plus Harry claimed that he didn't want anything except Louis then proceeded to break out in Mariah Carey’s _All I Want for Christmas is You_ , leaving Louis in a blushing, giggling mess.

 

Louis gets gift cards and clothes like how he did when he was a child, Harry gave out holiday cards with a thirty dollar iTunes giftcard to each and every person in the room. Louis gets a card and a box. He wants to save Harry’s gift for last though, so after he’s done throwing away the paper he comes to sit by Harry again.

 

“What all did you get?” Louis questions rubbing Harry’s stomach through his very ugly but very festive sweater.

 

“Cards I’m just gonna toss on our way out,” he shrugs and lays his hand over Louis’. And something snaps in him and he’s reaching down by his sock covered feet for the box and card, he hands them to Louis. “Here you go, doll.”

 

Louis takes the items carefully. The card is the first thing to be opened. In cursive writing is Harry’s note:

 

_I’m not good with words, but I think I love you. x_

 

Louis re-reads it over and over and Harry wonders what’s taking him so long. It’s eleven words and an extra letter. Louis looks up at him, his eyes glazed over.

 

“Really?” He whimpers.

 

Harry nods. They hug until Louis pulls back, wiping his eyes and sniffling quietly. Harry nudges the box to him.

 

His hands shake as they unwrap the paper, he lets out a quivering breath. He cracks open the box and he nearly passes out. On the lid of the velvet box reads the words, _will you marry me?_

 

“What?” He’s breathless, barely taking in enough air.

 

“Will you?” Harry pleads, his lip between his teeth. Louis’ quick to nod and tackle Harry in a bear hug. “It’s not too soon is it?”

 

Louis sobs happily into his shoulder, shaking his head. “I love you.”

 

And that moment when he presses his lips to Louis’ for the first time, everything around them becomes hazy and the only thing in focus is him and Louis. This is how it’s supposed to be. Louis is the only person he’s supposed to kiss for the rest of his life, the only person to love with all of his heart. Harry finally found the person he wants to by his side each and every Christmas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey wow yeah this took me too long to write but i hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. i love you.


End file.
